


In moonlight

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Animalistic Sex, Biting, Dirty Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Lust, Lust Potion/Spell, Lust at First Sight, Moonlight, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Oral anal sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Show Me, Staring, Tongue In Ass, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Sacrifice, beast!rumplestiltskin, beastly sex, cum licking, horny belle, magic universe, maze, moonlit rendezvous, rendezvous, so good, tumbrl prompts, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling February prompts,Smut: moonlight, show me, so good, staring, wantingThe maze was located on Mayor Albert Spencer large estatebelle finds herself running through his maze during a rain storm dressed in nothing but a red sheer see through fabric when she meets the dark one





	In moonlight

lightning thundered, light flashing crackling like a Electric fire in the sky. the mid day sun eclipsed by dark ominous clouds as darkness blackened Mayor Albert Spencer utopian gardens.

Belle, Ariel and Jasmine ran laughing merrily in opposite directions through the infamous endless maze. sheer red fabric billowing as they entered the large towering maze.

Belle giggled as it started to pour down rain soaking through the sheer dress.the wet fabric clinging to her body revealing her completely.she was utterly naked under the now see through material of her dress. heedlessly running through the maze she was met with barrier after barrier her path to the mansion blocked by insurmountable shrubbery.

Breathing heavily Belle wondered through the endless maze.The sudden rain storm having ceased she soon found herself quite alone in the dark maze. moonlight shone through the darken clouds guiding her way.the wind blowing ominously chilling her to the bone.she could feel it,there was something in the air.. the heady sensation making her damp skin prickle.Her breath hitched as she felt an unexplainable eerie sensuality. it was as if there were magic in the very air.

Belle turned to look behind herself finding nothing but darkness.

Feeling a strange urge to touch herself Belle continued to wonder the long maze while her core throbbed almost painfully with need. she had the odd feeling that someone was watching her. following her through the secluded maze.quickly turning around only to again be met with darkness.

 

Giving into her basely urges Belle Pulled her dress open exposing herself to the night.her fingers moving unbidden she slowly began to touch herself.closing her eyes she pushed her fingers into her unbelievably wet pussy,moaning loudly as she wantonly pushed her fingers in and out of aching pussy. opening her eyes Belle found golden eyes in the darkness staring at her, making an noise of surprise she ran away from the mysterious intrusive presence.finding herself trapped in a dead end passage of the maze.

 

"Lost are we?" A voice asked with glee.

"Yes, can you help me? Belle asked frantically turning her head to find nothing but darkness surrounding her. 

"Perhaps." the voice replied. Hidden by darkness.

Suddenly he was standing behind her! 

"That is,if you do something for me." 

"What do you want from me? she tentatively asked.

He giggled in reply. "oh, I think you know." 

she felt his touch.he was behind her. his monstrous hands cupping her breasts. his long fingernails playing with her hard nipples.her legs trembled as her core ached with need.he continued to grope her through the sheer material of her dress.she could feel him hard against her.his ragged breathing on her neck making her shiver.

"What's your name? he asked as his wicked thumb and fingers pinched her nipples sending a flood of warmth down between her legs.

"Belle." she answered more then a little breathlessly.

"Belle, Belle. well what a lovely name. it most certainly suits you." he giggled a child like sound.

"What, what are you? She hesitantly asked.

"Are you afraid of me, beautiful Belle? he asked amused by the notion.

She shook her head. "no, not really."

He laughed in her ear. "you are a odd one, brave. I like that. i'am darkness my dear." 

"What are you going to do to me? she asked her chest heaving.

He giggled that same child like sound.

"Do you really want me to tell you,or would you rather I show you? 

Belle bit her bottom lip her legs shaking with anticipation.she was aroused by him,her pussy dripping wet! she wanted him.

"Show me." she said.

"Thought so, I can smell you beautiful Belle. your ready."

"Ready for what? she asked turning her head to meet the strange creature. and she was met with unnatural golden eyes and blacken rotten teeth! although he appeared to have the form of a man his skin sparked greenish gold and there was an unearthliness about him.he was more then a mere mortal.much more,

"To be fucked! of course." he replied matter of factly.

She gasped as he stuck his long wicked fingers into her pussy, ungently stroking her folds.his sharp nails sinuously moving inside her delicate skin.the sensation making her gasp in unexpected pleasure. he removed his fingers from her and displayed them before her.showing her own arousal dripping from them. he then put those same fingers into his mouth making a loud noise of satisfaction as he sucked her wetness from his hideous fingers.

"You taste divine, beautiful Belle." he said making a loud popping sound as he pulled his fingers from his mouth.

The utterly sexual act leaving her completely speechless.” 

wrapping his monstrous hand around her neck tipping her head to the side.his long crooked nose moving against her bared neck.inhaling her scent. "oh yes, so sweet so delicious.so good." 

releasing his hold on her Belle backed away from him.the intensity in his inhuman golden eyes making her heart beat quicken with excitement as she backed against a large marble table.

With a truly sinister grin He motioned for her to sit down on the stone marble table.

Belle found herself bending to his will and hopped on top of the marble table. crawling backward on the palms of her hands as he approached her.his golden eyes turning black with his desire.

He was above her pinning her with his dark gaze. Belle opened her mouth to spake but no words came.slowly lowing his head his beastly tongue darted out licking her hard nipple.she gasp and moaned at the sensation of his mouth on her.taking her whole into his mouth and sucking on her breast through the sheer fabric of her dress.She writhed beneath him her core throbbing with the need to be filled!

Pulling away from her thoroughly ravished breast he slowly moved down her body.spreading her legs wide he lowered his head in between her legs inhaling her scent.making an animalistic sound his wicked tongue darted out to lick her wet folds.lapping up her arousal. the erotic sensation making her hips move on their own accord seeking more friction.growling he pushed his tongue inside her.filling her core and thrusting deep inside her.moaning loudly Belle rubbed herself against his greedy mouth.making animalistic noises caressing her with the tip of his nose.he teased her throbbing clit. stroking her and taking her into his mouth sucking on her. she cried out! jerking her hips upwards screaming as she uncontrollably thrusted her hips.he held her hips down keeping her in place.filling his wicked mouth with her cum as he fucked her with his long inhume tongue,until she came completely undone by him.his rotten teeth nipping at her clit biting and sucking on her making cry out! His greedy tongue eagerly lapping up her cum while relentlessly driving into her. devouring her pussy with twisted gratification.

giggling manically he removed his wicked tongue from her pussy. 

"So good, so sweet.so wet." He said with glee. 

Turning her over, pulling the layers of fabric from her completely exposing her to him.he lifted her hips positioning her body in a obscene position.he spread her open revealing her tiny little asshole. She laid still breathing heavily as his slithering tongue circled her anus.probing her tiny hole before thrusting his long wicked tongue into her ass, fucking her anally with his beastly tongue! she moaned as he fucked her, the sensation of his proficient tongue deeply thrusting in her ass making her squirm and cry out! as he filled her completely with his tongue alone.making her hips jerk attempting to accommodate him.enjoying the sensation her body was in pure ecstasy. overwhelming her.heat coiled in her core and her pussy became wetter with her arousal dripping from her.she cried out uninhibited as his tongue viciously thrusted inside her ass! until she again came undone. 

Utterly sated she lay motionless on the cold stone. panting, when he flipped her back over onto her back.bending her body nearly in half and taking her roughly, slamming hard into her while she screamed in pleasure and in pain.he fucked her with reckless abandon. ejaculating inside her and filling her pussy with his thick cum. 

After Belle succumbed to sleep the dark one gathered her in his arms and carried her bridal style into the mansion.

 

Mayor Albert Spencer stood in the darkness of his study. staring out his window at the empty maze When the dark one entered. 

"So, it's done then." He coldly stated. 

"Yes." The dark one replied. 

"Were you pleased with our offering? He asked turning to face the dark creature.

The dark one smirk. "oh yes, But they weren't virgins." 

"Yes well, I'm afraid that those are harder to come by in this day and age.they were the most innocent that I could find." He replied as if they were discussing ordinary business matters. 

"Indeed, she was quite lovely." The dark one agreed.

"So our deal then? 

"Yes, it still stands.you shall continue to be king of this tedious little town." The dark one replied irritated with him. 

Albert Spencer smiled gleeful. 

"So our business is done."

"Yes for now." The dark one replied strolling out the door.

But before leaving Mayor spencer’s Mansion that night.the dark one entered the bedroom where the sleeping girl he’d defiled slept.his beautiful Belle peacefully slept in the gust bedroom naked under the blankets.he watched her sleep and brushed the hair out of her pretty face.gently stroking her cheek with his inhuman finger careful not to wake her.bending over her he kissed her forehead and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Another 11th hour, mad dash to post! Lol this time I only had 2days, to write/edit/ and post this one guys, but I did it! Lol


End file.
